Within Time
by terchis31
Summary: Within time everything in your life unravels to bring your fate.Bella never thought she would find hers on a subway with loaded gunmen.Luckily Edward is there to save the day,but will he let her go once the danger is over?This is New York City people!ExB
1. Fate, sexy smirks and cold metal rods

_**You can be a sweet dream**_

_**Or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I **_

_**Don't want to wake up from you**_

_**~~Beyonce**_

Within time everything in your life unravels to bring you to your fate. At least that's what my mother always told me.

It's cold when I step out of NYU's journalism building, and I hug my jacket closer to my body to ward off the chill that the cold September air brings with it.

I'm not a special type of person in the least. My fate was of upmost unimportance to whatever supernatural being decided which path life would take me on. If I could plan my own fate, it would be like this: I would stumble down the street and catch the eye of the most handsome prince charming. We would be married within the hour and the sex would be amazing. Ummm yeah that's very unlikely to happen to me.

The streets are crowded as I make my way to the subway. I walk down the stairs and untie my scarf from around my neck with one hand as I use the other to scan the subway pass and go through the rotating gate.

I pick out a spot on the floor to wait for my train and begin looking around.

You never know what you'll expect to see while waiting for a subway. I've always felt like subways are awkward places. Why? Well, there's hundreds of people standing around you. So close that you feel their breath on the back of your neck, and pervy mens gazes as they look down your shirt. That's not the awkward part, even though I make sure to keep my scarf covering the goods. The awkward part is that nobody looks at any other person. Everyone stares straight at the brick wall across the subway track, completely mesmerized, like there's going to be a magical ball of light that Jesus is gonna walk out of. Yeah, I doubt it. This is New York people. I roll my eyes at myself and scoff for even thinking of this.

I'm the type of person that thinks of nothing and everything at the same time. I've decided that my brain is just random.

A screeching sound gets my attention and I look down to my right and see my train coming to a stop. Everyone starts moving around me, picking up their stuff, and I hold my messenger bag tighter to myself as I step onto the subway.

The subway is crowded as I step inside, and when I say crowded, I mean like hundreds of new Yorkers packed like sardines.

I scan the cab and find a spot in the back where it looks like I have enough room to hold on to one of the poles that stands in the center. I make my way over to it, squeezing in through the people, and put one hand on the cold metal rod.

There's another man there with his hand placed above mine on the pole. His back is turned to me, so I can't see his face, but he's wearing a sexy black leather jacket and his hair… Oh god his hair. This guy had to be hot. I decided already without having to see anything else. His hair is the most unique color of brown with a tinge of copper and bronze, and the only way I could label it is "sex hair". The sexy disarray is piled on top of his head in a way that makes me want to run my fingers through it and pull on the soft strands as he pounds into me.

I feel a blush creeping down my cheeks and I turn away just in case fuckhot guy saw me staring. I decide the best thing to do is just stare at the pole. Yeah, that would make me stop ogling fuckhot guy. Boy am I wrong. His fingers are long and pale and strong. I could tell he had a firm grip by the way he held on to the pole above my hand. If I moved my hand just a little bit higher, I would brush against his skin. No Bella, stop. Okay I'm behaving now.

The train begins to move and my grip tightens around the pole to balance myself. I hear a soft sigh next to me and look up. If I thought his back was sexy, I totally just soaked my panties. He angled his body to face me and leaned his head over his hand on the rail. That's it, I was caught staring. I had my mouth halfway open to blurt out a quick apology, but I noticed he wasn't even paying attention to me. He was completely focused on his iphone, typing quickly with his right hand. I decided I was safe and looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

He definitely had the sexy bad boy thing going on. His brows were furrowed and I could tell he was concentrating really hard on something important. His eyelashes were next, and they were so long. Beautifully long. They led downwards to the slope of his nose, and then to his full pursed lips.

I was so concentrated on him that I didn't notice the subway had come to an abrupt stop until I fell. On top of him. Everyone around me was screaming profanities, and trying to get up while picking up their bags and briefcases. This was apparently not a planned stop, and even though I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I couldn't focus on that.

I was entranced by a pair of bright green eyes, almost emerald. His lips were moving but all I could feel was the way his arms were wrapped around me and the way his body felt under mine.

"I'm sorry, what?" I reply quickly when I realize he's talking to me.

"I said, are you okay?" His voice is husky and smooth as he raises a hand to brush some of the hair out of my face.

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall on top of you."

His lips turned up into a smirk "Its fine, don't worry about it".

I realized after a moment that I was still lying on top of him on the floor, and I gave a small smile as I quickly got up.

He got up as well and started gathering our things from the floor. "Thanks" I say as he hands me my messenger bag.

My blush is back in full force, and I hope he doesn't notice. I turn my head away and look at the other people gathering their belongings.

His fingers touch the edge of my chin softly as he turns me to face him "Hey" he breathes. "I'm Edward by the way".

"Bella" I say shyly.

The panty soaking smirk is back "Beautiful" he says as his fingers leave my chin, and I start to realize I miss the contact.

I scoff and roll my eyes as I tug my shirt down and fix myself up, hoping that I look proper.

I look back up as he speaks again "Really beautiful. And so is that blush of yours" he winks.

I let out a small laugh "You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" I say cocking a brow.

He was about to reply when he suddenly got a petrified look on his face.

He grabbed my arm roughly "Get down!" he shouted as he pushed my body down to the floor.

He wrapped his arms around my body right when the first gunshot rung like an echo in the train and the peoples screams became deafening in my ears.

AN: I just got the idea for this story in my head, and really wanted to write it down. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please rate and review!

The most important thing for me is all your opinions, and I would love to know what you guys think.

For those of you who are wondering, I did begin a story a long long loooooong time ago, but never got farther than like 2 chapters I think. Im not gonna lie, I did totally abandon it because I just didn't know where I was going to go with it, and I had no set ideas for a plot at all.

I WONT BE DOING THAT TO THIS STORY! If I get enough reviews that people are enjoying it and would like me to continue, I will continue this story. I already have a lot of the plot planned out.

Fanfic recommendations: The Slowest Burn by TypoKween is one of my favorites! It has the best lemons ever, and a sexy badass Edward. Whoever hasn't read this story has to go read it right now!

Heres the link: .net/s/7076900/1/The_Slowest_Burn enjoy and please don't forget to review!


	2. bullets, muscles and paramedics

_**This is how**_

_**You remind me** _

**_Of what I really am_**

_**~~Nickelback**_

"Everybody sit the fuck down!" I tried to turn my head to peek around Edwards shoulder and saw a man pointing a jet black gun towards the ceiling of the subway.

He had long blonde hair in a tight ponytail and his muscular arms could be seen by the tight black muscle T he was wearing. "Against the wall. Move it!" he shouted as the passengers began to scurry backwards to make room for him.

Two more people followed behind him holding their own guns. A girl with fiery red curly hair, and another dark skinned man with long black dreds.

I felt Edward shift over me, and he started moving me backwards to sit against the cold metal wall of the subway.

The two men began walking towards the back of the cab where we were sitting, while the redhead stayed at the front pointing her gun at all the passengers.

There was a woman sitting in front of us, holding her young child close and hugging him to her body. "Edward" I whispered. He looked down at me and saw my scared expression.

I could tell he was trying to stay calm for me, but through his expressionless face, I knew that he didn't know what would happen.

He took my hand in his and squeezed gently "Everything gonna be okay. I promise" he said softly, but I could still hear the tremor in his voice.

The blonde mans footsteps began getting louder as he walked towards the middle of the cab. "Alright, listen up." He shouted in order to get everyone's attention.

He leaned against a pole in the center of the cab and crossed his arms over his chest "This is what's gonna happen." He said "My names James." He pointed both hands to his chest. "It's nice to meet you all." He said while spreading his arms out wide while rolling his eyes. "Now let's get down to business. You're all hostages." He laughed wickedly. "The city of New York knows we have you down here, so there's no point in trying to contact the police."

He looked to the side and grabbed a man up from the floor who looked to be in his late forties. "We have ordered them to bring us a significant amount of money" he said calmly while looking down at the gun he was twisting slowly in his hand "And if they don't bring it to us, you're all going to experience the same fate".

I heard the blast of the gunshot before I actually realized what had happened. The man slumped to the floor, his suit covered in dark red blood.

The screams of all the passengers muted the thud of the mans body as it hit the cold floor.

I didn't know I was shaking and hyperventilating until Edward began saying soothing words in my ear "Relax Bella. Take deep breaths."

I ordered myself to relax and began to take long deep breaths through my mouth so I wouldn't have to smell the stench of blood that had now filled the subway.

"He killed him Edward" I said shakily as I watched the pool of blood grow bigger around the mans body.

"I know" he whispered while smoothing my hair down. "I know".

The blonde man whistled loudly to get everyone to stop their screaming. "Wasn't that fun guys?" he let out a hard laugh followed by the other two gunmens wicked laughter. "If the money doesn't get here in thirty minutes" he continued "Were going to do this again, even if it takes all of you motherfuckers to die".

Nobody said a word. Everyone stared at him, some had silent tears streaming down their faces, and others were just too in shock to form a reaction.

He smirked "See you guys in half an hour" he winked as he walked out of the cab into the next train.

The redhead and dark skinned man both stayed in the cab. One on each side of the train.

"We have to get out of here" Edward said almost silently with unmoving lips.

I shook my head "There's nothing we can do. They'll kill us Edward" I replied.

Edwards eyes moved up to mine "I won't let that happen. I promise you. We just need a plan".

EPOV 

I scanned the cab looking for someone, anyone, who I could use to help us get out of here.

I spotted two men sitting across from me to my right who looked to be about my age. One was lean with blonde shaggy hair, and the other was more muscular with brown curly hair.

"Psst" I called to them softly. Both their heads snapped up and looked at me. "We need to get out of here" I mouthed.

Both of them nodded. "How" the blonde one mouthed back while sneaking glances at the man with dreds who was standing closest to us.

I leaned my head back against the wall to think of a plan. I closed my eyes and sighed. It wouldn't be easy.

They had an advantage.

They had guns.

One pull of the trigger and we would all be dead.

The only way was to take out the weakest link first. The woman. We could steal her gun and then take out the other two. But we wouldn't be able to do that without catching the attention of the other man.

I sneaked a glance at the dark skinned man who had his back turned to me "The woman" I mouthed. "But it has to be quick. We have less than thirty minutes".

They both nodded and the muscular one opened his mouth to say something.

"Laurent!" the voice of the James shouted.

Our heads all snapped up and looked to the right at the end of the train. James had the metal door leading to the next cab open.

He waved his hand towards him "Come here dude" he said. "Now!" he shouted.

The dark skinned man, Laurent, began making his way towards the metal door "Watch everyone closely Vicky" he muttered as he passed the red haired girl.

She nodded slightly and her eyes became vigilant, scanning the faces of every passenger while holding her gun at her side.

This was our chance.

I looked back up to the two men across from me. I gave them a sharp nod. If we didn't do this now, we might not make it out of here alive.

I squeezed Bellas hand that I was still holding "Bella" I said softly. She looked up at me with those beautiful, but frightened, brown eyes of hers. "I need you to promise me something" I whispered while I interlaced our fingers together.

Her brows furrowed "What do you mean Edward? What's going on"

"If something happens, I just want one thing" I replied.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times like she didn't understand what to say "Anything Edward, but I don't understand, what are you..."

"Shh." I cut her off. "Just promise me one thing" I murmured.

I brought my other hand to caress the apple of her cheek.

Her blush was back.

Beautiful.

"If anything happens" I paused "the last thing I want is for you to kiss me." I finished while looking back up into her eyes.

Tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes, about to fall over "okay" she breathed.

I dropped my hand from her cheek and untangled our fingers. I could feel her shaking next to me, but I had to do this.

For her.

For us.

For any possible chance in the future that I could get to know the beautiful girl that literally stumbled into my arms.

I was ready.

The redhead, Vicky, began walking up and down the cab. This was better for us because now we could come up behind her while she had her back turned to us.

"We have to wait until she walks to the end of the cab and her back is turned to us" I mouthed quickly to the two men across from me.

They nodded their head slowly and we all watched, holding our breaths, as Vicky began walking to the end.

Almost there...just a little more…

"Now" I mouthed quickly to both men.

We got up silently, holding our breaths just in case she had heard us, but she just kept walking to the end. Her gun swinging by her side with every step she took. All the passengers stared at the three of us like we were crazy, and I felt Bella pulling on my jeans, trying to make me sit back down.

I turned to the blonde man "You go wait by the other door at the end. The two men will come back when they hear what's going on, and we can get them from there."

He nodded and made his way over there quickly while the muscular man and I went towards the redhead.

We stepped through all the passengers crowded on the floor, so close.

Right there. We were right there. And I was ready, I had to do this.

"Now!" I screamed. She turned her body quickly, but not quick enough.

We both grabbed the top of her arms, putting her in a headlock. Her finger pulled the trigger. Two quick shots rang out in the train and two windows got hit. The glass shattering and falling on top of some passengers.

"I'm Emmet by the way" the muscular man grunted out while he held her in the headlock.

"Edward" I replied quickly.

I forcefully untangled her hand from the gun, and Emmet drove her to the pole in the center of the train, and banged her head against it. Vicky made a soft grunt as she slumped down to the floor. Unconscious.

One down, two to go.

Emmet began to make his way to the blonde man to wait for the other two while I unfastened my belt to tie Vicky's hands to the pole, just in case she would wake up.

I crouched down to tie her hands, and then looked up towards the end of the train. Emmet was on one side of the door against the wall, while the blonde man was on the other side.

I could see through the foggy window on the sliding metal door, and saw Laurent and James making their way over here quickly. "They're coming" I said to them.

BPOV

Edward stayed at the end of the train while the muscular man made his way over to where the blonde man was leaning against the door.

I heard the footsteps getting louder on the other side of the train. The force of James and Lurents boots slamming against the metal floor of the subway.

They were coming.

James yanked the door open and they both ran in, completely bypassing the two men who were waiting for them against the wall.

James zeroed in on Edward and what he was doing, and was about to raise his gun when the muscular man came up behind him and grabbed him.

James began thrashing around, trying to fight him off, but the muscular man was too strong for him. The blonde man grabbed Laurent the same way as the muscular man did, and he tried to wrestle the gun out of his hand.

Edward finished tying up Vicky and started running towards the two men to help them while all the passengers watched in shock.

My heart caught in my throat as I saw James use his leg to kick back the muscular guy in the gut. His arms faltered for a moment, but it was long enough to give James the chance to escape.

The muscular guy doubled over on the floor, clutching his stomach while James smirked at Edward who was running towards him. "Nice try" he scoffed just as two…three gunshots fired out.

"No! Edward!" I couldn't recognize my own voice as got up and ran towards him, but it was too late. Edward was already on his knees, falling to the floor.

The muscular man recovered and grabbed James again. He pushed him up against the wall and began punching. Punching everywhere. His face, his stomach, his chest. By the time he was done, James was a crumpled mess on the floor.

The shaggy blonde man had already taken down Laurent, and the cab was silent. The thud of the gun falling to the floor from James' fingers was the only sound I could hear as I reached Edward.

I sank to my knees next to him and turned him over gently. "No please. Please no, Edward." I sobbed as I finally took him in. His entire shirt was covered in blood, and there were three holes in his shirt where the bullets had penetrated.

Passengers from the train started getting up and crowding over us. "Guys, please help me" I begged when I saw that James and Laurent had already been tied up. I dint know what to do.

They helped me raise his shirt up so we could see the wound. I began sobbing hysterically just as the bullet wounds were visible. There, in his skin were three holes under the left side of his chest.

I raised my hand to cup his cheek "Edward, please Edward. Wake up" I cried through my sobs.

A hand on my shoulder made me turn my head. It was the guy with the shaggy blonde hair. "Hey, what's your name" he said softly.

"Bella" I replied shakily as tears streamed down my face.

His hand began rubbing up and down my back in a soothing gesture "Everything's gonna be okay Bella. I'm jasper, and that's Emmet" he pointed to the muscular guy "And were gonna make sure he's okay. Alright?"

I nodded my head and let out a small thank you through my tears. I turned my attention back to Edward and saw that Emmett had lifted his head onto his lap, and was trying to give him some water. It wasn't working. Edward wasn't conscious.

Jasper came back towards me "I just called the police, and the paramedics are on their way. It won't be long because they were already at the scene above ground" he assured me.

"Okay, thank you" I said while gripping on tightly to Edwards hand.

I kept whispering reassuring words to him, telling him everything would be alright while rubbing soothing circle onto his hand and cupping his cheek. I don't know who I was trying to reassure more. Him or myself.

Before I knew it, I saw the glare of spotlights and flashlights coming from outside the train. The beams of light penetrated through the darkness of the underground railway, and I could hear footsteps as people ran on the tracks.

The police opened the emergency door on the back of the train and came inside followed by the paramedics. "Over here! Please help me!" I called to them.

They rushed over towards where I was sitting with Edward and began to take stuff out of their paramedic bag while mumbling a bunch of doctor talk that I couldn't understand.

The police walked over to where Vicky, James and Laurent were tied up and handcuffed them as they led them out of the train.

I turned my attention back to the paramedics, who were touching and probing him with a bunch of instruments, while still gripping Edwards hand in both of mine "constricted pupils, BP is 170 over 89 and we have to get this bleeding stopped. We need to transport him above ground immediately" The paramedic finished.

One of the paramedics went out of the train to bring the gurney up while the other one turned to me "Is anyone else hurt ma'am?" he asked me.

"No" I replied through my silent tears "I mean yes…but he's dead. He was the first one shot."

By that time, the gurney was on the train, and my hand felt empty as it was ripped from Edwards. "One, two, three" the paramedics grunted as they lifted him over to the gurney while being careful with the gunshot wounds. They began to wheel him down towards the emergency door "Wait!" I shouted. "Can I please come with you" I said through my tears "Please" I pleaded.

The paramedic sighed "Okay, but we have to make it quick because he's in a dangerous condition right now" he said.

"Yes, of course. I'll keep up with you, I promise" I said hurriedly nodding my head.

I was about to step off the subway and into the underground railroad when I remembered something. "Emmet, Jasper." I called to them. Their heads snapped up "Thank you. For everything" I said gratefully.

They both gave me small, almost sad smiles, "You're welcome" Emmet said. "Now go with him. We'll be okay over here" he finished. I gave a small smile and hopped off the train onto the tracks.

Right when I landed, a paramedic handed me a flashlight. "Here" he said. "We have to hurry. We already have a helicopter above ground waiting to transport him to a hospital".

Usually when people go on subways, they never see the 'cave' that the train travels through. But its pretty…creepy. I keep my flashlight trained on one of the paramedics whose pushing the gurney Edward's on, and let the sound of the wheels of the gurney rolling through the tracks keep me focused so I wouldn't be sucked into the darkness of the underground cave.

We traveled for a few minutes, finally getting to a set of emergency elevators. The paramedics quickly pushed the gurney inside and I followed.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever, but I felt a weight being lifted off my chest as we ascended higher and higher above ground.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, the paramedics rushed out and ran straight to the helicopter that was waiting for us in the center of the street, its rotor blades already spinning and waiting to take off.

The street was lined with police cars, cameras, people…it was too much to take in all at once.

The paramedics had lifted the gurney into the helicopter, and they motioned me over. "Can I go with him please" I asked "I promise I'll stay out of your way".

"Yeah its fine. Hop in" he said as he helped lift me up into the helicopter. I climbed in and moved to sit on the left side of the gurney while the paramedic climbed in after me "He's lucky you know" he said to me. I took my eyes away from Edwards face and turned to him "To have such a good girlfriend that cares for him so much" he continued as he closed the helicopter door.

"Oh, I'm not…" I gave a sad smile and brought Edwards hand up to my lips to give a soft kiss. "Thank you for everything umm..."

"Jim" he said

"Jim. Thank you" I replied. "I'm Bella"

He looked up to me and smiled, and then went back to working on Edward.

The helicopter began to lift up off the ground and I relaxed more knowing that we were on our way to the hospital.

The paramedics began to work on him. Handing me his leather jacket, and cutting off the rest of his shirt. They put in an IV and began to disinfect the wounds.

"He's going to be taken into surgery right when we get there " Jim said to me while putting an oxygen mask over Edwards mouth and nose. "Luckily the bullets didn't penetrate his chest, but there's still a chance he has some internal bleeding in his abdomen that has to be taken care of right away".

I nodded to let him know I heard him, and pulled Edwards hand closer to my body. We were only 10 minutes away from the hospital and the paramedics were already preparing him to be transferred straight into surgery.

I was rubbing soothing circles in Edwards hand to calm myself when I felt him squeeze back on my fingers "Edward" I asked excitedly. I moved my other hand to Edwards hair and began to smooth over the soft strands "Can you open your eyes Edward? It's okay, everything's going to be okay" I murmured.

I watched his face closely, seeing his eyes fluttering slowly. "Jim! Look!" I said excitedly.

He looked up at me "I guess you're gonna have a few seconds to talk to him. He won't be awake for long though, I just gave him some pain medication".

Edwards eyes opened a little more and I could see a sliver of green peeking up at me. "Bella" he said hoarsely, his voice muffled by the oxygen mask.

Jim pulled the mask down under his chin to give us a few seconds to talk. "Hey" I said, silent but happy tears streaming down my face.

He raised his hand to cup my cheek and began to wipe the tears with the pad of his thumb. "You didn't keep your promise" he smiled softly.

I raised my eyes to look at him "What are you talki...oh" I looked down at our hands as I felt the blush creeping over my cheeks.

He gave a small laugh and lifted my chin up with his fingers "Don't hide that blush from me".

I smiled softly and in a sudden move of boldness, I leaned down, being careful not to touch his chest, and pressed my lips softly to his as my hair created a curtain around us.

It was a chaste kiss. Not one of those foot popping, hair blowing in the breeze kisses, but it was all we needed. His lips were full and soft and comforting, and I definitely felt the tingling even when our lips disconnected.

His eyes opened and found mine. I could visibly see him relax into the gurney as he gave me a small smile and brought my hand up to his lips to give me a soft kiss there.

"Stay with me" he whispered sleepily, the medication already taking effect.

"I will. I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I hope you guys are enjoying it. And for those of you who are wondering, there will be lemons in future chapters ;)

please don't forget to review!


	3. Tubes, detectives and baby bell cheese

_**Oh you're in my veins**_

_**And I cannot get you out**_

_**Oh you're all I taste**_

_**At night inside of my mouth**_

_**~~Andrew Belle**_

The helicopter landed on the roof of the hospital shortly after Edward fell back asleep. Doctors and nurses lined the rooftop, and as soon as the helicopter touched down, Edward was whisked away.

I stepped out of the helicopter and onto the roof, my hair and scarf blowing wildly around me, as I watched the elevator doors close. The doctors taking Edward with them.

I felt the tears brim my eyes again. I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen, and I couldn't understand how I got so attached to one person when I had only met him hours before.

I'm not a naïve girl. I've never believed in fairytales or love at first sight. But even now, my connection to Edward was so strong. Stronger than I've ever had with anyone else.

A hand on my shoulder made me break my gaze with the shut elevator doors. "Come one Bella" Jim said. "Let me take you down to the waiting room."

"Okay" I responded, turning my head to give Jim a small smile.

Jim put his hand on my back as he led me to the same elevators that Edward was taken into.

We finally got down to the waiting room on the fourth floor and I sat in one of the three sofas that lined the walls. "What are they going to do to him Jim?" I asked as I looked up at Jim to see him standing in front of me.

"Well" he paused "The first thing they need to do is get the bullets out. Then they have to make sure theirs no internal bleeding, and that the bullets didn't penetrate any major organs."

He placed a hand on my shoulder "He's a strong kid, he's gonna be okay. You'll see."

"Yeah, I hope so" I said as I looked back up at him.

Jim sighed and took his hand off my shoulder "I'm sorry Bella, but I have to get going now. More people to save" he laughed.

"Oh yes, of course Jim. I'm sorry I'm keeping you" I said as I got off the couch and gave him a hug.

"Don't you worry about it. Do you have anyone that can come to keep you company? Someone from Edwards' family?" he asked.

I thought for a second "I don't know anyone from his family. But I'll be fine here by myself."

"Okay" Jim said gruffly "But if you need anything, the nurses here have my number, so you just tell them to call me. Alright?"

I nodded "Yeah I will. Thanks Jim"

He waved me goodbye and then walked out, leaving me in the waiting room alone.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the couch. How did such a normal day turn out like this? It was fate.

It had to be.

I wouldn't have met Edward if James and his accomplices wouldn't have taken over the subway. If it wasn't for them, Edward and I would never have met. I would've gotten off at my stop and gone to my apartment while Edward would have gone on with his normal routine.

It could be fate, but it could also be destiny. Life plays out for every person differently, but everyone has their own path that leads them to their future. Maybe this was my life changing event. Maybe he was my life changing event.

My head snapped up when I heard a knock on the open door. Emmet and Jasper were both standing there with sheepish smiles on their faces. "Hey" I smiled softly as I stood up from the couch "What are you guys doing here?"

They stepped into the room "We came to keep you company Bella" Emmet said as he came over to give me a tight hug.

Jasper came up and gave me a kiss on the cheek after Emmet let go of me "How are you holding up? How's Edward?" he asked.

I shrugged "I'm fine; it's just been a really long day. And Edwards in surgery right now."

"Have the doctors come out to tell you anything?" Emmet asked

I shook my head "Not yet, but one of the paramedics told me he has a good chance since the bullets didn't penetrate his chest."

They both nodded sadly "We should go get some coffee" Emmet said. "It's gonna be a long night"

I agreed and the three of us walked down to the cafeteria. We all ordered a cup of coffee and went to go sit down in one of the tables.

I wrapped my hands around the warm Styrofoam cup, and took a deep relaxing breath as I brought the coffee up to my lips.

Emmet and Jasper were both quiet while sipping their own coffees, probably thinking back on everything that happened today. Today was hard to take in. For all of us.

I would have never thought that when I woke up this morning I would have been a hostage on a subway. But then again, I never thought I would have met Edward either.

"So have you guys heard anything about James or the other two?" I asked while slowly sipping my coffee.

Jasper hummed "They're all in jail right now awaiting trial, but it doesn't look good for them" he looked down at his coffee "They're going to be locked up for a long time".

I nodded but didn't say anything in return.

I was glad. They didn't deserve to be free after what they had done. They murdered a man an almost killed Edward. Those three people affected the lives of all those passengers on the train in a negative way, and it's not something that people could just forget.

"So tell us about yourself baby bell" Emmet said.

"Baby bell?" I asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah you know, like the baby bell cheese" Emmet laughed, his dimples showing as he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and let out a tiny laugh "Well, I'm a student at NYU. And…that's about it" I shrugged.

"What are you majoring in?" Jasper asked.

"Journalism" I said "I want to either work for a magazine or a publishing house when I graduate" I finished while taking a sip of my drink.

Jaspers' eyebrows rose up "Nice. My wife is actually a fashion advisor at Vogue. I can introduce you two, and she might be able to get you some connections."

A huge smile broke out on my face "Oh my god, that would be absolutely amazing Jasper! Thank you!" I said excitedly.

He laughed "It's no problem at all Bella. You're a good person, you deserve it."

I cocked an eyebrow "You just met me a couple of hours ago" I laughed. "How do you know I'm such a good person?"

Jasper rested his arms on the table and leaned forward "It's what I do." He said. "I work as a counselor in a high school. I'm a good judge of character" He finished.

"So have you guys known each other for long?" I asked.

"Yeah actually" Jasper laughed as he turned to face Emmett "You don't know the types of things me and this guy over here used to do back in high school"

Emmet rolled his eyes "Dude, stop complaining. I got you the girls and you got happy" he winked as he let out a loud laugh, his dimples showing in his cheeks again.

"Hey! Don't tell Alice that or I'll tell Rose what kind of shit you used to do back then" Jasper laughed as he gave Emmet a playful punch on the arm.

I giggled to myself while watching these two. I could tell they were all close.

"Who's Rose and Alice" I wondered.

"Alice is Jaspers wife" Emmet said as he pointed a finger at Jasper "And rose is Jaspers sister, who I am currently dating" Emmet said while waggling his eyebrows up and down cheekily.

Jasper rolled his eyes "They've been dating forever"

Emmett leaned back in his chair "Don't worry, I'm gonna make an honest woman of her soon enough"

"Mhhmm" Jasper nodded his head slowly.

I sighed "Come on guys, we should head back upstairs just in case the doctor comes with news on Edward".

We all got up, threw our cups away in the trash, and made our way back up to the waiting room. As we got closer to the room, we noticed a man in a black suit sitting on the couch. We all stepped inside and the man immediately stood up and brought his hand forward "Hi. My name is Detective Black" he said as he shook all our hands "But you can call me Jacob. Please, have a seat" he waved his hand to the couch in the center.

I sat in the center of the couch and Emmet and jasper sat on either side of me.

"I'm here to discuss the events that occurred today in the subway" Jacob began. "I need first eye hand witness accounts of what happened" he said while opening up a file from the table. He took out a paper "Miss Swan" he looked up at me.

"Yes" I responded.

"Can you tell me what happened today on the subway" he asked while turning on a recorder and setting it on the table.

"Everything was fine until the train came to a quick stop" I began "A lot of the passengers fell to the floor, and no one knew why the train had stopped".

My mind took be back to the subway, like I was back there in that moment. I could see Edwards green eyes as he caught me on the floor, the blood of the man pooling around him, and I could still hear James' wicked laughter.

But worst of all, I could replay in my mind over and over again James' face as he shot Edward. My heart getting stuck in my throat as I watched Edwards body go lifeless as he dropped to the floor.

I shivered as I replayed all the events of the day to detective black. How James had shot the man, Edwards plan, and how he, Emmett and jasper had taken down the three gunmen and saved every single passengers life on that subway.

Emmett and Jasper were next. Jacob had them replay everything that happened today all while he recorded it and took notes in his file.

Jacob sighed as he turned off the recorder "I think I'm done here" he said. "Thank you for giving me some of your time today."

We all stood up and I extended my hand to shake his "Thanks detective" I said.

Jasper shook his hand next "Do you know what's going to happen to James, Victoria and Laurent?" he asked.

Jacob packed up his briefcase "I can guarantee you all that these three individuals won't be getting out of jail for a very long time" he took out some business cards from his pocket and handed one to each of us "If you have any questions about anything, or have more information to tell me, please don't hesitate to contact me."

"We will" Emmet responded while shaking his hand. "Thank you detective."

We all said another quick goodbye and Jacob left the room.

It was already getting late, almost midnight, and still no word on Edward. I began to get worried "Guys I'm gonna go ask the nurses if they have an update on Edward okay"

They both nodded and I left the waiting room in search of the nurses' desk. The hospital was quiet at this time, all the patients already asleep.

I walked through a few corridors until I found the large desk in the center of the room. There weren't that many nurses, only a few who were going through files or checking scans on their computers.

"Excuse me" I said as I walked up to one of the nurses that was sitting in the front of the desk.

She looked up through her glasses "Hi sweetie, how can I help you" she asked sweetly.

"I've actually been waiting on an update on Edward…" I stopped quickly when I realized I didn't even know his last name "I'm sorry I don't know his last name, but he was taken into surgery right when he got here, and we haven't had a doctor come in yet to let us know if he's okay" I explained.

The nurse's eyes went wide "You're the girl from the subway" she stated "I saw you on TV. Oh you poor thing, you must have been scared to death!"

I gave her a small smile "Yeah…umm I'm okay now though. Just worried about Edward"

"Oh of course dear!" she said "I'll go figure out what's going on in the OR and ill send a doctor to the waiting room to find you."

"Thank you" I smiled at her as I walked away from the desk.

I made my way back to the waiting room and found Emmett and Jasper both sprawled out on the couch, already half asleep. I sighed, and went to go sit in the couch next to theirs. I would wake them up when the doctor got here so they could hear what was going on, but for now, I would let them rest.

I picked up my messenger bag that the paramedics had dropped off for me earlier, and took out my Blackberry. I realized I hadn't turned it on all day, but I didn't expect the enormous amounts of missed calls, voicemails and texts. Most were from my mom and Angela, my neighbor, but I had a few from my dad too.

I decided to call my mom first, since I knew she had probably seen the news and must have been freaking out all day.

I dialed her number and waited as the phone rang. She didn't make me wait long, and answered on the second ring "Hello, Bella?" she answered frantically.

"Hi mom" I said as I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the back of the couch.

"Bella you gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed "Are you okay honey? Are you hurt? What happened Bella…"

I cut her off quickly "Mom don't worry, I'm fine. Everything's fine, it's over now"

"I saw you on TV getting into a helicopter that was going to a hospital Isabella" she reprimanded "I have a right to be worried."

I hung my head "I know, sorry mom. I should've called you back sooner."

My mother softened quickly "Oh honey, I'm sorry, I'm just scared. You're all alone in that big city, and now something like this happens…I just needed to make sure you were alright. So, why were you going into the helicopter if you weren't hurt?" she asked.

I sighed "I met someone on the train mom, and he saved us. All of us. But he was shot, and I promised I wouldn't leave him" I finished, thinking of Edward.

She gasped excitedly "You met a guy? Oh baby! I'm so happy for you!" I could practically see her clapping her hands together "So, is he hot?"

"Mom!" I gasped. "He's hurt! I can't believe the only thing you're thinking about is if he's hot or not!"

"So…" she paused "Is he hot?" she asked again completely ignoring what I had said. My mom was such a teenager sometimes.

"Yes mom. He's hot. Very hot actually" I said dreamily into the phone as I remembered how his lips had felt against mine.

The waiting room door opened and a man in a white coat and scrubs stepped in. The doctor.

I stood up quickly "Mom I have to go, the doctors here so I'll call you back later okay".

"Okay, stay safe honey. And call me back in the morning."

"Yeah I will, bye mom" I said as I hung up the phone and turned to the doctor.

"Are you ?" he asked

"Yes, hi. It's nice to meet you doctor" I said as I walked over to where Emmett and Jasper were sleeping to wake them up "Guys, the doctors here."

They both woke up quickly, rubbing their hands over their eyes. They both shook hands with the doctor and we all then sat down to discuss how Edward was.

"Mr. Masen is a very lucky man" the doctor began.

Masen? That's what his last name is.

I sat at the edge of my seat waiting for the doctor to continue.

He sighed "As you all know, he was shot three times in the abdomen. Our major concern was that the bullets could have penetrated major organs, like the liver or intestines, but luckily the bullets missed them by very little" he put his thumb and forefinger close together.

Jasper intervened "So he's okay?" he asked.

The doctor looked up at Jasper "As I already said, he's a very lucky man. He could've literally been an inch away from death."

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, shaking my head slowly. I don't know what I would have done if I saw him die on that subway.

"We were able to extract the bullets quickly. The only reason why the surgery took so long was because we had to check for internal bleeding in his entire abdomen; and we also had to check all his organs to make sure they weren't hit by the bullets." The doctor said as he looked through some papers in his file.

I breathed a sigh of relief. My whole body visibly relaxing knowing that Edward was okay.

He was okay.

"Edwards' body however suffered a great deal of trauma. Because of this we would like to keep him in a medically comatose state for a couple of days to give his body a chance to recover. He's going to be in a lot of pain when he wakes up." The doctor finished.

The doctor took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes "Ms. Swan, you were brought here to the hospital with Edward. Correct?" he asked.

I nodded "Yeah, I came in the helicopter with him."

"Do you know of any family that Edward might have here?"

I looked back at the doctor with a regretful look on my face "No, I actually just met Edward today."

He looked surprised by this piece of information and looked back down at his file "It says here that Edwards parents are both deceased, and there's no record of any siblings or grandparents…"

"I'll stay with him" I said without a thought.

He nodded "Okay, but for tonight I think you should all go home and get some rest. It's been a long day for all of us" he said as he got up.

"Wait, do you think I can see Edward tonight? Please?" I asked hopefully.

He looked at my desperate face for a few seconds and then nodded "Were transferring him to a room in the ICU. If you follow me I'll take you to him."

I was about to walk out and follow the doctor when Emmett put a hand on my shoulder "Baby bell, Jasper and I are gonna head home. Here's our numbers" he handed me a piece of paper with two sets of numbers scrawled on it "So call us if you need anything, alright" he said as he wrapped me up in a hug.

"I will. Thanks Emmet."

Jasper came up to say goodbye "And well be here tomorrow to see Edward, alright" he said.

"Okay" I waved my hand to them as I began walking out to follow the doctor "Bye guys."

The doctor led me down a long hallway, the beeping coming from machines the only sound as we stepped into a room at the end of the corridor.

A curtain was placed in the middle of the room, covering a bed. Edward.

The doctor walked forward and right before he was going to move the curtain away he turned to me. "Miss Swan, I don't want you to be scared. He has many tubes and wires connected to him, but they're all mostly to help him breathe and give him medication."

I nodded to let him know I had heard him, and he grabbed the end of the curtain and pushed it to the left to reveal Edward.

I gasped, and I felt tears already coming. Even though the doctor prepared me, nothing would've helped me imagine the way Edward was right now.

He didn't look like himself. He was pale, and still, and looked weak. Not like the brave man that had saved hundreds of people earlier in the day.

My hand came up to cover my mouth, and the doctor put a comforting hand on my shoulder "I'll give you a moment alone" he said softly and then walked out of the room.

I walked over to the bed and sat in the plastic chair that was placed next to his bed, all the while not taking my eyes off of him. Tubes and wires were coming out of various places along his arms, wrists and hands. He also had a tube coming out of his mouth, which I guessed was used to help him breathe.

I brought my hand up to caress Edwards hair softly "I'm so sorry" I said as a few traitor tears rolled down my cheeks, hoping that he could hear me. I didn't know what I was crying for, but seeing Edward in this state really hurt me. He didn't deserve to be hurt here in the hospital.

I stayed with Edward for a couple moments longer. My fingers rubbing soothing circles onto his hands while I watched his chest move up and down with every breath he took. If it wasn't for the tubes, I would've thought he was sleeping peacefully.

My body was tired, the long day finally catching up to me and taking a toll on my body. I kept Edwards hand in mine as I leaned back in the uncomfotorable plastic chair, and let out a long yawn.

I didn't notice I fell asleep until I heard someones footsteps as they were coming in the room. My eyes first landed on Edward, still asleep as before, but the same nurse that I spoke to before was now standing beside me.

I straightened up a little and released my hand from Edward "Sorry, I fell asleep" I said softly as I rubbed my eyes.

She put a hand on my shoulder "You should go home and get some rest. I called a cab for you"

I looked back at Edward, nervous to leave his side. But she was right, it was late and I needed to get home.

I gave her a quick thank you and she walked me out to where the taxi was waiting for me at the entrance of the hospital. Just as I was about to leave, she promised me that she would call if anything happened, and with a quick goodbye, I was on my way home.

The drive to Greenwich Village didn't take too long. I had a small but cozy apartment there, and I couldn't wait to get home and slip into bed.

My apartment was right next to NYU's main campus, and it was where a lot of the students lived. I had one bedroom with an attached bathroom, a decent sized kitchen and a living room that I used as a dining room sometimes as well.

I paid the cab quickly and then walked up the front steps. My apartment was on the third floor, so I trudged up the stairs and to my door.

I heard the pitter patter of paws as I unlocked the door. I knew Oreo would be waiting for me. I stepped inside and saw him wagging his tail as he came up to me; he was probably lonely from being left alone the entire day.

"Hi baby" I sad as I picked him up and gave him a kiss on his head. He let out a soft bark and nuzzled into me. Sometimes I felt like he actually understood me sometimes.

I got Oreo when I moved into my apartment. Being outside of the dorms was lonely sometimes, so my parents bought him for me. I remember the first time I saw him, with his white fur and black patches, he just reminded me of an Oreo. Thus the name; and I think it fits him well.

I walked to the kitchen and refilled his water and food bowl, and left him to eat while I got in the shower. I would've preferred a bubble bath, but I was too tired to wait for the tub to fill, and just wanted to get into bed.

After a quick but relaxing shower, I stepped into my bedroom and saw Oreo already curled up on his side of the bed. I slid the towel off my body and slipped into a pair of boy shorts and a white tank top.

I slid into bed, cocooning myself in between the covers, and was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

xxxxxxxxxx

A.N: I want to thank everyone who added me to their story alerts and favorites! And I also want to thank everyone who reviewed the story! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying it.

From now on I'm going to try to stick to updating this story at least once a week.

Also, I would love to have a beta to proofread my chapters, so if anyone is interested, please PM me.

I also really want to make a banner for this story, but I'm a sucky artist, so if anyone wants to help me with that, it would be amaaaaazing!

So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and please don't forget to review!


	4. Flashes, alarms and stories

_**And I am here still waiting**_

_**Though I still have my doubts**_

_**And I am damaged at best**_

_**Like you've already figured out**_

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**I'm barely breathing**_

_**~~Lifehouse**_

_James looked down at Edward as he smirked and raised his gun. Alarms were going off in the subway, red lights flashing on and off, but it didn't conceal the sound of the bullets leaving the barrel._

"_Edward!" I screamed as I ran towards his body which was already falling to the floor. I stopped dead in my tracks as blood kept seeping from underneath him, spreading along the entire floor of the subway and making its way towards me. I looked down as the blood encompassed my feet and when I raised my head, James stood in front of me._

_He raised his gun to me "Bye bye sweetheart" he said as he pressed the trigger._

I shot up in bed, my breaths already labored, and my skin had broken out into a cold sweat. I looked over to my nightstand table where my alarm kept beeping incessantly. I reached over to turn it off, and then closed my eyes.

I had stopped having nightmares long ago, but I couldn't deny that I knew there was a big chance I would have at least one nightmare about the subway.

I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head against them, as I wrapped my arms around myself. I got my breathing under control and kept reminding myself that it was just a dream. James was gone, and Edward was going to be okay.

Oreo was still lying next to me on top of the covers and began shifting around, probably woken up by the alarm. I rubbed his head and then got up and headed to the bathroom. After I was finished, I brushed my teeth and tried to tame the mess of curls that rested on my head. It was definitely pointless so I just decided to put it up into a messy bun.

I reached to the hanger attached to the door and slipped on my favorite robe. It was bright pink and had Blossom, from The Power Puff Girls, covering the entire back of the robe. It was juvenile, I know, but it was so soft and cuddly that I wouldn't stop wearing it for anything.

I headed to my kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. Even though it was already eleven in the morning, I hadn't gotten home until two or three in the morning so I needed my caffeine fix.

While the coffee was brewing, I rummaged around in my cabinets for a bowl and took out the milk and Reeses Puff cereal. I began to pour the cereal in the bowl when someone began to knock on my door.

Hard.

"Relax, I'm coming" I muttered to myself as I walked over to the door.

As soon as I had the door open, I was tackled back into my apartment, almost falling to the floor.

"Bella! Oh my god! Are you okay? What happened? Oh I'm so glad you're okay! You scared me so much…" Angela said as she gripped me tighter.

I returned the hug "It's okay Angela, I'm fine"

She pulled away from me and held me at arms length "Fine? You're not fine! You could have been killed Bella!" she yelled.

She stared at me for a few seconds and then pulled me back into a hug "You don't know what it was like to see you getting into that helicopter Bella" she cried as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh Angela, I'm sorry" I said softly. "I should've called you sooner, but everything's okay now. I promise"

"Good" she sniffled as she pulled away. "I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost my favorite neighbor" she cracked a smile.

I laughed softly, happy that the mood lightened a bit "You can't get rid of me that easily" I winked to her.

She laughed and I invited her to the kitchen to have some coffee so we could talk. I took out two mugs and poured us both a cup, adding a splash of milk and two splenda's to mine before I stirred it with a spoon. I sat down at the table and let out a loud sigh before I began to tell her everything that happened yesterday.

She kept her hands wrapped around her mug the entire time, not speaking and only blinking occasionally. I could tell she was entranced by everything I had to say.

I finished telling her about everything. James, the man who was killed, and Edward. She shook her head slowly back and forth "I can't believe this happened" she said softly "I'm sorry you had to go through that".

"Life happens for a reason" I shrugged. "I'm just happy everyone else made it out safely."

She gave me a sad smile "yeah. So are you going back to the hospital now? To check on Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said. "I mean, I know I don't know him or anything" I looked down at my mug "But I just feel like I have to be there with him. You know?" I really didn't know what this feeling was. I just felt like I had to be with him. For as long as he would have me.

She smiled up at me "Yeah. I get you. You look happy Bella. I think he might be good for you."

I felt the blush spreading over my cheeks "Nothing has happened yet. I don't even know what could come out of this…it was just one kiss. And he probably wasn't even thinking straight when it happened."I took as deep breath "I just want to be there when he wakes up and let whatever happens, happen."

She got up and started gathering he purse "Everything will work out, you'll see" she said as she came over to give me a hug. "I have to get to class, but call me later tonight okay."

I walked her to the door "I will Angela. It was good to see you" I smiled.

She stepped out and said another quick goodbye and then I shut the door behind her.

I went back to the kitchen and put the mugs and my half eaten bowl of cereal in the sink. I would wash them later. Right now, I just wanted to get to the hospital.

Oreo was playing with one of his chew toys when I stepped back into my room. I passed him and went to my closet to get my clothes. I wanted something comfotorable today, so I just picked out a dark pair of fitted jeans, and a blue long sleeve shirt. I would wear my scarf and coat over it.

I turned my shower on and let the steam relax me as I washed myself. When I stepped out, I brushed my hair and left it hanging around my shoulders. I then put on a minimal amount of makeup, got dressed, and began to gather my purse so I would be ready to go.

I quickly poured some more food and water in Oreo's dog bowl as he came running into the kitchen. I would have to take him for a walk later today when I got home from the hospital.

I left my apartment and walked outside to hail a cab. I didn't have to wait long, and I asked the driver to take me to the Metropolitan Hospital. I got there fairly quickly despite the traffic, but I couldn't believe my eyes when I arrived at the entrance of the hospital.

Reporters, photographers and news anchor's all lined the entrance to the hospital, bombarding a single doctor who was trying to tell them that he couldn't disclose any information. It wasn't a surprise to me to know that they were talking about Edward.

The taxi driver parked along the curb next to the reporters, and I paid him before I got out of the cab. I said a quick thank you as I closed the door, and as soon as the reporters noticed me, they all rushed over.

"Ms. Swan! Over here!" They all seemed to be screaming at once and I didn't know where to look "Can you tell us about what happened yesterday on the subway? What do you think of James' sentence?" flashes from the cameras came from every direction, and began to blind me slightly. I didn't realize I was frozen in place until the doctor that I had seen before put his hand on my shoulder and began to lead me inside the hospital.

All the voices began to blur together and I couldn't make out half the questions they were shouting at me. I was overwhelmed. I didn't know that anything like this would ever happen.

Once we got inside the doctor handed me a cup with water and told me to drink "It's been like this since this morning." He sighed "You two are quite the famous pair right now."

I didn't know how to respond, so I just thanked him for helping me get inside the hospital. I took the elevator up to the ICU and gave a quick good morning to the nurses in the front desk as I made my way to Edwards room.

The room didn't look as artificial as it did last night. Two of the overhead lights were turned off, and they had opened the windows to let some sunshine into the room.

Edward was still in the same position as before. Lying still on the bed with all the tubes coming out of his skin. I took my coat and scarf off and set them down on one of the chairs by the wall as I made my way over to the chair by his bed where I sat last night.

I sat down and grabbed his hand lightly in mine, being careful with the IV that penetrated his skin. Right when his skin came in contact with mine, my whole body relaxed. I felt calmer, not as anxious as I did before.

"So, we're famous apparently" I laughed softly "Well, you more than me obviously. I really didn't do anything."

I didn't know if he could hear me or not, but I liked to believe that he could. It felt good to talk to him like this. My mother always used to say that people in comatose states would heal faster if spoken to. She said that the voice was the cure, and I liked to believe that I could at least help Edward in this way.

Even if he couldn't hear me, speaking about what was going on was therapeutic to me. I could tell him what was on my mind, and it was a way for me to vent out my thoughts and feelings.

I began to play with his fingers as I told him about all the reporters outside "I was frozen in shock when I saw how many of them there were, I guess that means that the news has been talking about the subway a lot."

I took a deep breath "Emmet and Jasper were here too. They're such great people, Edward" I smiled to myself "I can't wait until you can actually get to meet them. You're all probably going to be really good friends."

I kept talking to Edward for a long time about random things. My childhood, my friends, my time at NYU…anything I could think of that I thought Edward would enjoy hearing. I should probably bring a book next time to read aloud to him.

I was brought out of my story when Edwards doctor opened the door and stepped into the room "Ms. Swan, I was hoping to see you here" He said with a smile as he brought his hand forward.

I stood up and shook his hand "Yeah well, I couldn't stay away any longer."

"I have some good news" the doctor began "Edwards wounds are healing well, and his lungs seem to have the capacity to breathe on their own."

I nodded my head to show I was listening, and he then continued "This is a very good sign, and frankly I think that we can move him out of the ICU tomorrow morning, and we can also begin to wane him off the drugs so he can wake up."

My posture straightened out as he spoke those words. Wake up? Edward was going to wake up soon. I began to feel butterflies in my stomach, but I didn't know why I was nervous. "How long will it take for him to wake up after you stop giving him the drugs?" I asked.

The doctor thought for a moment "Everyone's different, but it can be anywhere from twelve hours to a day or two."

I nodded my head. In less than three days I would be able talk to him, laugh with him and see his green eyes open again. It seemed like it was so far away, but I would wait for that moment for a lifetime.

Less than three days.

"By the way" the doctor said wistfully as he exited the room "Someone's asking for you. She's waiting in the waiting room."

Someone, a woman, was waiting for me? The only women I could think of were my mom and Angela, but my mom wouldn't have flown down here for this, and Angela's in the middle of class. My curiosity got the best of me, and I left Edwards room, after giving him one last glance, and made my way to the waiting room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who could be waiting there for her? We'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out.

And Edwards' going to wake up soon! I hope you're all as excited as I am for that!

I'm sorry my update was so short today, but I had a long week and I at least wanted to get something out so I could keep up with my promise of updating weekly.

Hopefully I won't make you guys wait a full week until the next chapter.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, and added this story to your alerts and favorites. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it.


	5. Hair, daydreams and twitching

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away, fire away ricochet.  
>You take your aim, fire away, fire away.<br>You shoot me down, but I won't fall.  
>I am titanium.<br>You shoot me down, but I won't fall.  
>I am titanium<strong>_

_**~~David Guetta ft. Sia**_

I made my way to the waiting room, where I had spent the whole day yesterday, bypassing nurses and doctors making their rounds.

I really couldn't think of any woman who would be here waiting to see me. Hopefully it wasn't a reporter. I didn't think I could handle more press from what I had gone through this morning.

I opened the door and a woman with short black hair and light skin sat in a recliner. Her hair was cut into choppy layers, giving her an edgy look, and she was short. No more than five feet.

She reminded me a little of a pixie.

Tinkerbelle.

She looked over as she heard me walk in, and immediately got a huge grin on her face and let out a loud squeal.

She jumped up from the recliner and made her way towards me, wrapping my body up in a tight hug.

"Bella I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!" she continued squealing. I had no idea who she was or how she knew my name, but positive energy just radiated off of her, and helped to completely lighten my mood. "Were going to be such good friends, I just know it!" she said as she pulled me to the large sofa in the center.

She sat, and pulled me down with her "There's so much we need to talk about! First, what are you doing with your hair?" she kept rambling "We could do some light brown highlights and undertones and give your hair more volume. You'd look absolutely amazing!" she said in a singing voice.

I put my hands up in front of me, telling her wordlessly to calm down and catch a breath. I don't think she took a lungful of air since she began speaking.

I let out a small laugh "Umm…who are you?" I asked looking a little sheepish.

She began to laugh loudly "Oh, I'm sorry. I get carried away sometimes. I'm Alice" she put her hand out to shake mine "I'm jaspers wife. He's told me so much about you already, we really are going to be great friends. I can feel it!" she said excitedly.

I could tell she was crazy, but definitely in a good way.

We sat in the waiting room for a good two hours, and I was grateful for the distraction. We talked about a lot of things. My home town, my family and my major.

She got so excited when I told her about wanting to work in a magazine, and she immediately began to think of different positions for me at Vogue.

She left a couple hours later, giving me a long hug, while promising to come back to visit Edward and me soon.

"And don't forget" she said while lifting a finger "Were going out tomorrow. We need to make you look sexy for when Edward wakes up." She winked.

I had my mouth wide open after she said that, but she gave another little wave and was out the door.

I shook my head and let out a small laugh in disbelief. She was the complete opposite of me, but as the saying goes, opposites attract. She was right, I could totally see us becoming great friends.

I went quickly downstairs to the cafeteria and bought a turkey sandwich. It was either that, or some mushy stew of…something. Yeah, I rather not got there, but the sandwich was pretty good for hospital food.

I gave Angela a quick call as I was heading back up to Edwards room, and had some small talk with some of the nurses in their stations. They all cooed on how it was "so cute that Edwards girlfriend" stayed with him all this time.

I didn't have the energy to explain to them that I wasn't his girlfriend, so I just gave them a tight smile and tried to hide my blush.

I mean, it's not like I hadn't thought of it before. I already had about a dozen daydreams today of how it would be if we were together. How his arms would hold me, how his stubble would feel rubbing against my cheek, and how his lips would feel as they pressed against mine. I subconsciously brought my hand up to my lips, like I could still feel the tingling sensation I felt when I kissed him.

I brought my hand down quickly and snapped out of, yet again, another daydream, trying to clear my head. I didn't want to get my hopes up in case nothing would come out of this.

It was only _one kiss_. And he wasn't even lucid at the time, with all the drugs he was being given.

There was a huge chance Edward would not even want to be with me.

What if he had a girlfriend?

I hoped he didn't.

I stepped into Edwards room and closed the door softly behind me. It was still early, so I took out my calculus textbook and began to study for what would be the hardest test of my entire life.

With writing, words just flow from the pen onto the paper for me, and my mind could come up with hundreds of different plot ideas for stories. But with math, I wanted to rip my hair from my scalp.

I didn't understand why certain classes were mandatory. Like math.

I mean, if I was studying to become a scientist, or math teacher, then fine. I agree one hundred and ten percent that I would have to know how to be a pro at using all these fancy equations.

But for me, math literally was not going to help me with one thing with the major I'm studying.

I plopped down in the chair next to Edwards bed and took out the massive textbook from my bag with a couple sheets of paper and a pencil.

I began to work on some problems to review for my exam the following week, but after spending over twenty minutes on one single problem, my frustration won over, and I threw the textbook back into my bag.

I would just have to ask Angela for help when I got home.

I sat with Edward for a few hours longer, and at about a quarter to six, a nurse came in. she was the same one that I had spoken to the other day at the nurses' station.

"Hi dear" she said as she walked over to the machines on the other side of Edwards bed.

I gave quick hello back, along with a smile.

"My names Mrs. Cope, by the way" she spoke as she wrote down some numbers from the monitors onto papers from Edwards file "Just in case you need anything, just ask for me."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

She finished jotting down some notes, along with checking over Edwards wounds, and said everything looked well.

She then left, and I decided it was probably time that I should head home too. Angela was probably waiting for me so we could have dinner together.

I stood up and grabbed my bag. I leaned over Edward and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead "Goodnight Edward. I'll be back tomorrow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got home after a pretty short drive from a taxi. It would've been faster to take the subway, but I don't think I could have gone in this early after the shooting. I wasn't ready yet, and I had a feeling I would break down if I went down there by myself.

As I stepped in the door, the smell of fettuccini alfredo assaulted my senses, and my stomach immediately began to rumble. It was so loud it was literally embarrassing.

Angela popped her head out of the kitchen "Hey Bella! Dinners ready, so come over to eat."

She had a key for my apartment, just as I had one for hers, and we would have dinner together every night so we wouldn't be loners. Even though we weren't roommates, it didn't mean that we didn't think of each others homes as our own.

I headed over, so excited to be eating some real food. I was starving, since the only thing I had eaten today was a sandwich earlier around lunch time.

We both served ourselves and sat down at the table. She asked me how Edward was, and was so excited to hear that he would be waking up soon

"Finally someone can convince you to do something with that hair of yours!" She laughed loudly. "Seriously Bella! You would look so good with some highlights and a new cut"

I laughed too "I know, I know. We'll see how it goes tomorrow in the salon."

"Where is she taking you?"She asked as she ate another bite of her pasta.

I shrugged my shoulders "Not sure, but she said it was the salon that Vogue uses for the models, so it's probably amazing. She's going to call me tomorrow to meet up."

"It's going to look great! And who knows, maybe Edward will like it when he wakes up" she winked.

"Angela!" I said as I threw a piece of bread from the table at her. She ducked it skillfully, and began laughing loudly at my blush that was growing redder by the second.

"Bella!" she mocked "I already have a feeling about you and Edward. And the way he asked you to kiss him right before he fell asleep, it's so romantic!" she gushed.

I rolled my eyes "Everyone keeps saying that, but who knows Angela. Maybe nothing is going to come out of this."

She took another sip of her water "We'll see" she said confidently.

I got up to put my plate in the sink, and said a quick goodnight to Angela before I headed to my room, and she went back to her apartment.

I took my jeans off and kicked them to the side of the room, too lazy to put them in the hamper. Oreo got out of his doggy bed when he saw me, completely forgetting about the chew toy he was playing with.

I scratched his head and then slipped off my shirt and bra, and put on one of my big t-shirts from high school.

After I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I headed straight to bed, making the room pitch black as Oreo nuzzled into the pillow beside me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bella, this color is absolutely amazing" she jumped up and down showing me yet another color swatch from the dyed hair pieces she was holding.

I rolled my eyes at her for what seemed to be the millionth time today "Alice I already told you, I'm not dying my hair blonde. I want to keep it brown."

She pouted a little, and mumbled a soft okay. The pouting didn't last for long though, because two seconds later she found another color that was "absolutely made for me!"

The salon was absolutely insane.

Luxuriously insane.

Alice and I had met up in the lobby of the hospital, and we took a taxi that drove us to Vogues building. They had moved Edward to a regular room in the morning, and after being with him for a little while, I made the nurses promise to call me if anything happened.

They literally had everything here, from closets full of designer clothes, to hundreds of shelves filled with accessories, and they even had their own salon. It was supposedly exclusive to vogue employees and models, but for me they made an exception.

After finally choosing out a color, a chocolate brown with light brown highlights, that complimented the color impeccably, I found myself in a chair having my hair played with by Umberto.

Umberto was the head stylist at Vogue, and you could tell he had a…passion…for hair.

"I am going to make you the most gorgeous woman on earth" he said in a heavy Argentinean accent.

Was he gay?

Yes. One hundred percent, yes.

Alice was bouncing on her toes beside him explaining the cut and style my hair would be. They spoke back and forth, both seeming like this was their most exciting event in their entire lives.

I sat in the chair, with my eyebrow raised and an amused expression, watching these two argue back and forth about the length, shape and layers.

I trusted Alice, so I didn't butt in to give my opinion. She was the one who had a better fashion sense, so I knew she would follow her promise to make me look amazing.

Just as they were ready to begin, Umberto spinned my chair around, taking away my view of the mirror.

"Wait!" I just about screamed. "I want to see what you're doing to my hair!"

Alice shook her head and laughed "It's a surprise Bella! Don't worry, trust me, you're going to look so sexy for Edward" she said as she began to make kissy faces.

I rolled my eyes and relaxed back into my chair and let Umberto begin his magic.

After the color, cutting, blow drying, and curling, it literally felt like I had been sitting in that chair for hours.

The time passed by even slower because I checked my phone every two minutes just to make sure I didn't have a missed call from the hospital.

I opened my eyes when Umberto turned my chair to face the mirror and let out a soft gasp. It was me, but it was a much…sexier me.

The dark chocolate color contrasted against the lighter highlights, giving my hair tone and shine. My hair was cut into soft layers, and they left it long, reaching a little below my boobs. Umberto had parted my hair to the side, and made soft loose curls into some of the pieces to give it body and shape.

I wasn't going to lie, I felt like a Victorias Secret model. I had total sex hair, and I liked it.

I think Edward would like it too.

I tried to control my blush as those thoughts popped into my head. Alice was standing beside me, clapping her hands together quickly with a huge smile that looked too big to fit on her little face.

"Do you love it, or do you love it?" she asked me while bouncing up of the floor.

I got up from my chair "I love it Alice" I said truthfully, a smile as big as hers covering my face as I checked it out in the mirror.

"Thank you so much" I said as I went to give both Alice and Umberto a hug "It's absolutely amazing!"

"Umberto has done it again! Magic!" he screamed out as he raised his arms up high.

I laughed, amused, as the other stylists around the salon began clapping as well and complimenting me on how good I looked.

I thanked all of them, and then Alice took me upstairs to the offices to show me around. It was absolutely amazing, and she even got me an interview for an internship in the magazine. I couldn't thank her enough.

Alice and I then went to grab a quick coffee at Starbucks, before she accompanied me back to the hospital. I thanked her for the amazing day, and she promised we would hang out again soon. She was such a good friend.

I rode the elevators up to Edwards floor, and stepped inside his room. Now that Edward had been taken out of the ICU, he had less tubes and wires attached to him, which I was thankful for. It made the situation a lot less morbid.

I sat on the chair by his bed, and played with my hair nervously, and let the rise and fall of his chest calm me.

I sighed loudly and took his hand in mine "I wish you were awake Edward." I squeezed gently.

I took out a book I brought to read to him with my other hand, and flipped to the page where I left off. It was Pride and Prejudice, and I had already read it countless times. But, it was one of my favorites.

I still held Edwards hand in mine as I began to read. I read to him for about forty five minutes, and then decided it was time for me to head back home.

I looked down at my bag as I placed my book inside, rummaging around for my cell phone. It wasn't easy with one hand, but I didn't want to let go of Edward.

My head snapped up when I felt something twitch against my fingers. I looked up towards where my hand was holding Edwards.

"Edward?" I asked. "Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, Edward" I pleaded. My heart was hammering in my chest.

This could be it.

I put more pressure on his fingers, looking closely at where his fingers lay against mine. If I hadn't looked close enough, I would have missed it, but there it was.

Edwards forefinger and thumb twitched slowly, trying to add pressure to my hand. A few tears of disbelief escaped my eyes, and I quickly pressed the nurses button on top of Edwards bed.

Nurse cope walked in quickly "Everything alright sweetie?"

"Edwards hand moved! His fingers just twitched against mine" I said as held onto Edwards hand tighter.

She let out a smile "that's a great sign dear!" she came over to check on him, and looked him over while taking his pulse and measuring his breathing.

"His body is responding to touch, and this means he's getting ready to wake up" she said as she looked over at me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder "It shouldn't be long now."

I was a little disappointed that he still wasn't ready to wake up. I thought the hand twitching meant that he was going to wake up that second, just like in the movies, but it was apparently just another step for his body to get ready to come back to consciousness.

I stayed with Edward a few more minutes, afraid to leave in case I wouldn't be here when he woke up, but Mrs. Cope convinced me that it would still be a while and she would call me if anything happened.

I was apprehensive to leave, but decided it was best to go home and get some rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was woken up by my cell phone ringing loudly. My room was pitch black and I pressed my hand over the button on my alarm clock so it would light up. Three am.

Who in the world would be calling me at three am?

I reached over to the end of the night stand to grab my phone, but didn't recognize the number. "Hello" I asked groggily while letting out a loud sigh.

"Bella? This is nurse Cope from the Metropolitan Hospital"

I leaned up higher in my bed to sit up against the headboard while holding the phone to my ear, my heart beating wildly in my chest.

"Yes, hi" I answered quickly. "Is everything okay with Edward?" I was nervous that something was wrong. That could be the only reason they would be calling me at this ungodly hour.

Right?

"Oh yes sweetie. Everything's fine, more than fine actually, I'm sorry I scared you" she let out a small laugh.

I let out a relieved sigh, and sagged back against the pillows more comfortably.

"I have really good news. You should get to the hospital as fast as you can" she said excitedly.

I was confused and groggy "Why?"

"Edward's waking up"

A.N:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Im sorry this chapter feels a little rushed, but I literally wrote it all today to keep up with my scheduling promise.

So next chapter is the chapter we've all been waiting for! I hope you guys are as excited as I am!

Please don't forget to review!


	6. Moans, green eyes and sleep

_**Caught in the waves of hesitation**_

_**Lost in the sea of my own doubt**_

_**Endlessly**_

_**For you I'll always wait**_

_**For you I'll always wait.**_

_**~~Endlessly by Green River Ordinance**_

I should've been placed in the Guinness book of world records for how fast I got to the hospital. I didn't think there would be that many cabs at this hour, but I was proven wrong. The second those three words slipped out of the nurses mouth, I was up in a flash, running to my closet to slip on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt quickly, completely bypassing the sexy clothes that Alice and I had shopped for yesterday.

I paid the man in the cab quickly, and muttered a quick thank you before I bolted into the hospital. I ran to the elevators and repeatedly pressed the up arrow.

"Come on…come on" I muttered, impatient to wait for the doors to open.

The elevator dinged and soon I was on my way up to Edwards room.

When I arrived in his room I stopped at the open door. Inside, Mrs. Cope was standing next to the machines by Edwards bed, scrawling some numbers down on a clipboard.

I cleared my throat and stepped into the room "Mrs. Cope?" I said, but it came out more like a question.

"Dear, you're here!" she said excitedly. "I am so glad you made it. Come over here with me" she waved me over.

I walked over to where she was standing and looked down at Edward. His face was scrunched up, brows furrowing, and low groans were escaping his mouth.

"Now dear, you see these lines" she pointed to a machine in front of me where there was a bunch of squiggly horizontal lines I couldn't really understand "They represent his brainwaves, and they are arranged in a way that lets us know Edward is coming back to consciousness" she smiled happily at me.

"How long do you think it'll be?" I asked a little breathlessly.

She put a comforting hand on my shoulder "Not long now dear. Look at how much he's responding" she looked down at Edward and my eyes followed hers.

Edwards hands were clenching the sheets on the bed, and he was moaning louder now.

"Do you think he's in pain?" I asked while I unclenched one of Edwards hands from the blankets and held it between my own.

She took a deep breath and sighed "He's probably in a bit of discomfort because of the stitches and wounds. If he's in too much pain when he wakes, well give him some pain medication to ease it".

I nodded and said a soft thank you as I rubbed my thumb over Edwards knuckles soothingly.

Mrs. Cope put the clipboard back on the front of the bed and turned to me "I'll be right outside dear, so just call me if you need anything" she smiled and then shut the door softly when she was out of the room.

I pulled up one of the plastic chairs and sat close to Edwards side.

This was really happening. He was actually waking up. I should probably call Emmet and Jasper, but it was late; I would call them in the morning.

As I sat there with Edwards hand in mine, thoughts began to flood my head.

Doubt and fear started creeping back into me. What if he regrets the kiss? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me now that he's awake?

Edward was now making soft grunts and his head was thrashing around a bit.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay Edward. Just relax" I cooed softly and brought my other hand up to caress the side of his face and his hair soothingly "Everything's going to be okay".

He relaxed tremendously under my touch, his breaths stopped coming out in ragged puffs and I felt his fingers squeeze mine.

I brought his hand up to my lips and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles "Everything's okay. Just relax"

His lashes were fluttering, and I could tell his eyes were straining to open.

"Bella" he breathed out in a whisper. I didn't notice I began to cry until I felt wetness on my cheeks, soft tears falling down my face.

I clutched his hand closer and stroked his cheek with my fingertips over his scruff that had begun to grow in "I'm here Edward, I'm here" I repeated to him.

After a few more tries, he opened his eyes slowly, and focused on me. "Bella" he whispered. "Don't cry beautiful" he said softly, his voice scratchy but sexy with sleep.

That only made my tears fall faster; and when he brought his hand up to cup my face and wipe my tears away, I nuzzled into his hand and pressed an open mouth kiss on his palm.

He looked disoriented, but I knew he was putting in a lot of effort and energy to try and stay focused.

"You're more beautiful than I remembered" he said with a lazy smirk.

I let out a soft laugh and rolled my eyes "And you're so doped up you don't really know what you're saying".

His face turned serious now and I felt like his green eyes penetrated into mine "You're so beautiful" he repeated "I dreamt about you, you know" he whispered as he dropped his hand from my face, weakness settling into his body.

He began to rub his fingers softly over mine where he had our hands rested on top of his bed. "I kept hearing your voice" he continued "and I kept seeing your face over and over again in my mind" he said as he looked down at our interlaced hands and then back up at me "You're my angel" he whispered softly.

My eyes softened at his gaze, and I leaned in to place a soft kiss on his forehead. "No" I said as I leaned back. "You're my angel. You saved me, you saved all of us".

My face was close to his, our noses almost touching. His gaze kept wandering down to my lips and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. All I had to do was lean down a few more inches and my lips would've pressed against his.

Edward tried to lean up, but hissed loudly as he did so, his eyes scrunching up in pain. I backed away immediately "Edward no! You'll hurt yourself" I said as I helped him back down and began to run my fingers through his hair soothingly.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" I asked

"My stomach" he grunted out through clenched teeth "I'm okay. Don't worry, I'm fine" he hissed, trying hard to hide the pain.

It was funny to me how he thought I would actually believe him "Uh huh. Yeah right" I said as I walked over to the intercom button on the wall "I'm getting you something for the pain."

I pressed the green button and Mrs. Cope's voice answered quickly "Yes dear?" she asked.

"Hi Mrs. Cope. Edwards awake, but he's in a lot of pain" I explained.

"No problem dear, I'll be right in with something to ease it" she responded.

Mrs. Cope came in shortly afterwards with a needle filled with a clear fluid. "Welcome back Mr. Masen" she said cheerfully "It's good to see you awake" she smiled at him.

Edward returned the smile and let out a soft thank you.

Mrs. Cope walked over to his IV "The medications going to make you a bit sleepy, but don't fight it. Your body has been through a lot of trauma and still needs to recover" she said as she pushed the medication through his IV.

She finished quickly and gave me a reassuring smile, saying the medication should start taking effect in a few short moments.

After she left, I made my way back to Edwards side, and sat down in the chair by his bed.

His body relaxed minutely, not as tense from the pain as he was a few minutes ago. He reached his hand out towards me, a silent question for me to take it.

I took his hand in both of mine, and began passing my thumb over his fingers in a calming gesture.

Edwards eyes began to droop a few minutes afterward, but he was trying to fight the exhaustion that was creeping into him.

I sighed "Edward, you know what the nurse said. Sleep. You need to rest" I brought my hand up to his hair and began scratching his head slightly, hoping to relax him enough so he would give in to sleep.

He let out a soft moan of pleasure as my fingers kept scratching over his scalp, and he allowed his eyes to close.

A few minutes passed and I thought he was already asleep when he spoke. "Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?" he asked again.

I took his hand in mine and gave it a soft squeeze "Yeah I will. I promise" I whispered.

He let out a soft sigh "mmkay."

I kept scratching over his scalp as his breathing evened out and I knew he was asleep.

I leaned over his bed again and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before I pressed a small kiss to each of his eyelids.

It was still really late, and I was still tired from being woken up. I settled myself back in the uncomfotorable plastic chair and took hold of Edwards hand again.

Edwards peaceful face was the last thought on my mind before I fell into a deep sleep.

ANxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAN

I really don't have any excuses as to why I haven't updated for so long. Hopefully now that its summer ill be able to update more often.

I hope you guys like this chapter! I know a lot of people have been waiting for this moment. Please rate and review and don't forget to add this story to your alerts so you will be notified when I update.


End file.
